


Emily’s Love List

by MeetMeAtTheEndOfTheUniverse



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Boredom, Brief mention of Jemily, F/F, Kinda Fluffy, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeetMeAtTheEndOfTheUniverse/pseuds/MeetMeAtTheEndOfTheUniverse
Summary: Paperwork leads to boredom. Boredom leads to needing a distraction. From there, distraction means creating a list of things you love.Re-written and revamped!
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Emily’s Love List

7 hours into the start of the work day and the paper stacked up on her desk in front of her has yet to dwindle. It’s as though every time she takes a moment to look up from the pen that’s cramping her hand and fingers, the mountain seems to have doubled! 

As much as she loathes to think it, the traitorous thought still pops into her head that she wishes there was a case or something to break up the monotony. 

Then realizing her mistake, she winces internally, careful to peer around to make sure none of her colleagues have recently acquired the skill of mind reading. As logical as they can be at times, they’re oddly superstitious. It’s similar to someone mentioning the quiet to a doctor or emergency responder. It’s just not something you do. 

She leans back in her chair, the crick in her spine that’s been slowly developing over the last few hours since lunch, expresses its displeasure at being disturbed...loudly. 

She catches the tug on the corner of Morgan’s lips when he hears her groan of misery. Hell it even seems as though he’s getting through his paperwork faster than she is and if that right there isn’t proving that somethings wrong, she has no idea what will. 

Glancing over to Reid and then subsequently rolling her eyes; she’s only reminded of her inferiority when it comes to the skills she obviously lacks in reading 20,000 words per minute with a hand that moves only fractionally slower. Of course he’s been finished his own stack for the last hour and is now unknowingly helping Derek.

So that’s how he’s beating her. 

He winks exaggeratedly when she turns her finely tuned glare towards him; his cheerful grin helping to lift her spirits if only slightly. 

She glowers back towards the messy pile on her otherwise perfectly neat desk and has the innate desire to sweep it all to the ground, pictures and all. Probably not the most professional thing to do. 

Rolling her neck around her shoulders to work out the cramping muscle, Emily decides that if she continues on much longer, the next homicidal rampage will be her own. 

A quick distraction pops into her head. Grinning she tries to remember all the rules of the game. 

When she was younger, the family chef had a daughter her age. Since she spent so much time alone and isolated from the world after the various cross continent moves, the only person she could make friends with was that young girl. One of her favourite things to do when she needed a distraction was to create a love list. She’d told a little Emily that all you need to do is list things in your head that you love in alphabetical order. Simple.

It’s been years since she’s even thought of that little girl all those years ago. She can’t even remember the last time she made a love list. 

Realizing that not only is her paperwork mountain not getting any larger today, they’ll also probably be working on it again tomorrow; if there’s no case of course. She thinks she deserves a little distraction. 

Starting from the top, she starts with the letter ‘A’.

A- Answers. She loves answers.

She smiles unconsciously, watching as Morgan and Garcia playfully and lovingly tease and snipe at each other.

She’s always been the type of person with an innate need to know the answers. If she has a question, she needs to be able to figure out the answer. Whether that comes from herself of someone else, as long as it comes along to her, it will fulfill that desire. To be perfectly truthful, she has a feeling that’s something in her that helped open up the pathway she’s on in life, whether that’s her job or personally. 

She loves answers.

B- Books. She loves books. 

Derek has a copy of Mother night in his bottom left desk drawer that she’d bought as his secret Santa the year prior. He’d complained for days after he lost his, insisting that he couldn’t have misplaced it; someone must have stolen it. After much teasing, She’d managed to procure a vintage first edition signed copy that he now absolutely covets. If anyone noticed the tear in his eye when he’d read the little inscription she wrote in the front cover, they never said anything. He didn’t stop smiling the rest of the day. 

She loves Books. 

C- Coffee. She loves coffee. 

It’s that simple. You ask any office worker and they will tell you that coffee is their best friend. You ask anyone who works at the FBI and they will tell you that coffee is family. 

She loves Coffee. 

D- Desk. She loves her desk.

Is it dumb? Maybe. Thing is... it’s hers. It symbolizes her place on the team and once you’re in, you’re in for life. The team goes from friends to family without any warning. She didn’t expect to gain people that literally showed up at her house with ice cream and terrible movies every time she was hurt. They snuck into her heart and it all started with the desk. When she’d first gotten there and for the next few days after that, she hadn’t had one. When she’d finally gotten a permanent desk brought up, it felt as though she was finally being accepted into the family. 

She loves her desk.

E- Emily. She loves Emily; her name.

Emily had been the name of her Grandmother that she’d absolutely adored. Emily is also her mothers middle name. Say what you want about the aloof woman but she lives up to her name. Emily means industrious and hard working something that’s she’d always strived to be; something that no one can say that her mother is not. She wants to earn her name on more than just paper. 

She loves her name; Emily. 

F- Files. She loves Files. 

Wait, ok, not those files, definitely not. No, the ones she loves are the ones that are safely stored away in boxes all over the country. The files she loves are the ones that are finished; put to rest, the cases closed and the criminals away for good. Maybe like the ones still on her desk if she wants to go down that road but she digresses. It’s still unimaginable to her the number of people they’ve potentially saved from doing their job. 

She loves Files. 

G- Garcia’s love. She loves Garcia’s love.

Garcia was the first person to make her feel 150% welcome to the BAU. At the time when neither of her new bosses were aware of her existence let alone her new position in their team, Penelope was there. When she’d yet to connect with Morgan, understand how Reid exists or see how every small decision effects JJ, Garcia had been like a guiding light. Within the first two days, the woman had worked her way into Emily’s steel plated heart and declared her eternal stay. Every new day she is absolutely amazed at how much love the woman carries around inside of her. She’s honoured that Garcia even has a small piece of that love to give to her. Her love makes you feel so...loved. 

She loves Garcia. 

H- Hotch’s smile. She loves Hotch’s smile.

It’s small and it rarely comes around but when it does it’s like winning the lottery. Jack is often the only one to bring out the Hotch smile. Something so barely noticeable that even catching a glimpse of one is like spotting a shooting star. If you’ve ever been on the receiving end of one of those smiles you’d know that it truly is indescribable.

She loves Hotch. 

I- Innocence. She loves the innocence. 

In the world that she and her family inhabit, it’s all too rare to see true innocence. Often times it’s only children who prove to her that the world is still a place where people thrive; that the good can outweigh the bad. Sometimes, if she’s lucky, she’ll see the same innocence in her family, maybe even herself. The times when Reid doesn’t understand social norms and constructs, when Garcia surrounds herself with kittens and rainbows and has no qualms about showering her family in love and silly nicknames. She can see it in the way JJ holds Henry tightly and sings him to sleep and the moments when Hotch is no longer their hardass bureau chief but a father playing board games and Spider-Man with his son. 

She loves the innocence. 

K- Kitten. She loves her Kitten. 

Sergio. Her baby boy. She’d rescued him from the shelter when he was only 2 months old. He’s just as much a part of her family as any human being. She swears he can sense the change in her mood. When she’s upset he moves from the foot of her bed to cuddle close to her chest. The little guy had helped bring light into her heart. 

She loves her Kitten. 

L- Leather. She loves leather. 

Whether it be a jacket, boots, the cover of an old book or just something plain naughty, she loves leather. The texture of it between her fingers and the smell of it after a long day. The scent carries memories of cumulative months spent burying her nose in the worlds oldest books in the libraries all over the world. It had been a simpler time, perhaps it hadn’t been as happy or easy but the smell of leather is something that never fails to bring a comforted smile to her face. 

She loves leather. 

M- Morgan’s humour. She loves Morgan’s humour.

It was the first thing that she noticed about the man. He has a sense of humour like no other. He can be as professional and serious as any typical blacksuit in the FBI but he has a way of making even the most mundane tasks bearable and light hearted. She knows first hand that he uses his humour as a way to keep out the darkness from his life; he helps to keep hers away too. She cant help but find comfort in the knowledge that anytime she needs to laugh, he’s always there for her. 

She loves Morgan. 

N- Nature. She loves nature.

Funny enough the Great White North is the first place she’d learned to really appreciate nature. North; another N. Her mother moved them to Canada when she was 13 and it was one of the first, if one of the only, places she felt truly free to be herself. Going on hikes in the Rockies and feeling pure air on her face and filling her lungs made her appreciate the beauty that the world could offer. On a school trip her class spent 3 days camping outside and she’d never felt more connected to the world than when she was alone with the trees and the lake. From those days on, she tries to appreciate nature whenever she has a chance, just to remind herself. 

She loves nature.

O- Optimism. She loves optimism. 

She knows it’s rich coming from her, the queen of pessimism, but she honest to god loves a person who can see only good in the world. She knows far too much bad about the world to ever be an optimist herself but those like Garcia who choose to live in the light and bring that sparkle to those around them are ones she truly appreciates. Maybe she’s cheating having this point so close to her one about innocence but anyone who’s ever said Emily Prentiss plays fair has obviously never met her.

She loves optimism. 

P- Peanut butter. She loves peanut butter. 

Way out there she knows but she’d realized early on that someone else in the office has quite the same obsession that she does with peanut butter. She’d bought a pack of cookies and come back the next day to find half the box gone. She’d written a note to them and they’d returned it the next day. Her and her still unknown peanut butter fiend friend are closer than ever. 

She loves peanut butter. 

Q- Quiet. She loves the quiet.

She treasures the quiet. When there’s quiet, there’s no one being murdered or raped or kidnapped. There’s peace for a brief moment and in that moment, all is good. She can pretend like the world isn’t in a constant war and that her life is the closest thing to normal. Nothing bad can happened when all is silent. 

She loves the quiet. 

R- Rossi’s safety.

Much like Derek, the first thing that she’d noticed about Rossi was that he’s extremely protective of the things he loves. Much as Garcia had her, Emily knows she managed to worm her way into his heart and he’s become somewhat of a paternal figure for her. When she’d finally earned a place in his heart, he’d become her confidant, one of the very few people she’d go to when she needs a sense of safety. 

She loves Rossi.

S- Spencer’s laugh. She loves Spencer’s laugh. 

It’s bright and beautiful. Every time Spencer laughs, she wants to laugh right along with him. He’d been through so much in his short life and it continues to not be easy. If there’s anyone on the team who’s managed to surpass her in the shitty luck department, it’s him. Yet he’s so strong, so good. She doesn’t have any siblings but she thinks Spencer is the closest she’ll get. Being there for him, as a surrogate big sister, is tough. She’s usually the one who wants to run, not the one to stop others from running. Somehow Reid makes it easy to stay. It hurts her now that she never really noticed how little he actually laughed until it was completely missing from her life for those awful 7 months. Now she makes it a life’s mission to hear it as often as possible. Having it back in her life is better than rising from the dead. 

She loves Spencer. 

T- Turtles. She loves turtles. 

Growing up the only pet her mother would allow was one in a cage that preferably made zero noise what so ever. Her perfect solution had been a turtle. She loved that thing so much. She’d named him Thomas and for 10 years he’d been her best friend. One day she came home to find him gone, her mother had told her that he’d died. She knew that it wasn’t true. Her mother just wanted it gone. 

She loves turtles. 

U- Umbrellas. She loves umbrellas.

They remind her of when she was little. She’d often go out when it was pouring rain with just her boots and an umbrella. She’s stand outside for what seemed like forever. She hated getting wet but loved the rain. Her umbrella was like an impenetrable fortress that never allowed the water to get to her. What a coincidence that it’s also a wonderful song. 

She loves umbrellas. 

V- Violins. She loves violins.

Growing up she’d been taught that young ladies need to have a hobby. For her, that meant a choice of the arts; music, painting or cooking. Considering she learned at a young age what a terrible cook she is and that if you hand her a paint brush she’s more likely to throw it back than use it, her mother was lucky that she managed to keep herself interested in music let alone enjoy it. After attempting various instruments, the violin is the only one that stuck. As a child she’d been considered a prodigy and growing up she even considered a career in the business. Even with everything that’s changed, she still brings out her trusty Stradivarius from time to time just to feel the strings beneath her fingers. 

She loves violins. 

W- Watches. She loves a good watch. 

Big watches are especially a favourite of hers. Big and clunky and nothing too feminine. She likes being able to flick her wrist up and see the exact time; not bother attempting to count minutes. She’d learned from a young age that she’d terrible at knowing the time. Watches became a necessity during university and then a life saver in the academy. There’s a comfort in always being able to answer when someone asks the time. 

She loves watches. 

X- you’re kidding right? 

No matter how many times she’s played this game, she’s never had a letter x. 

Y- Young. She loves the young.

Children are incredible to her. They’re insane and amazing all at once. Why anyone would ever want children she doesn’t understand but why anyone wouldn’t want them, she understands even less. They’re the next generation. They’re the ones that a parent would do absolutely anything to protect from the harsh realities of the world. They’re impressionable and intuitive as well as free from the fear that adults live with every day. There’s a reason that she tries to spend as much time with Henry and Jack as she can. She always jumps to the occasion of a family get together or an afternoon of babysitting. These boys call her Aunt Emmy. They show her that she can still exist in a place of happiness even on her darkest days. 

She loves the young. 

Z-Zippers. She loves Zippers. 

It sounds really stupid but she adores them. As a child that was easily bored at her mother’s many dinner functions, she’d often find herself passing the time playing with the zipper on her bag or shoes or sweater; anything really. They were a constant in her life until she’d finally found the nerve to choose to stay away during those functions. She loves zippers. 

Emily smiles in contentment. She rolls her shoulders and brings her chair closer to her desk, picking up her pen In the hand that only minutes before had been cramped and sore. Olivia had been right all along. Distractions are wonderful if not fleeting but they do help when you just need to stop thinking for a moment. 

She reaches for the mug of coffee on the corner of her desk, ready to get back to work for next few hours. She takes a sip and instantly grimaces when the ice cold drink touches her tastebuds. She tries to think back upon when she’d filled it last but comes up empty. With a shrug she pivots her chair to leave and stops in her place. 

Morgan and Garcia’s grins meet her gaze and Reid has his permanent contemplating look on his face. 

She works incredibly hard to push down on the blush that she can feel rising up her neck and for the most part she succeeds but she can feel it bubbling under the surface. It’s all she can do to stop the tips of her ears from turning pink. 

“What?” She asks defensively, gripping the mug tight in her hands. 

Morgan throws his hands in the air but smirks at her nonetheless.

“What were you saying Emily?” Reid asks her seeming genuinely curious.

“What?”

“We were whispering to yourself, seemingly lost in thought,” he replies. “Something In alphabetical order and words after.”

“Something about a love of zippers?” Morgan grins impishly.

“Yeah and umbrellas,” Penelope chimes in. 

Emily shrugs but this time shes not sure the blush is staying down. It might actually be covering her pale cheeks. “It’s a distraction game. Or boredom. You just list off things you love.”

“You missed one though princess.” Morgan mentions casually leaning back in his chair. 

“Yeah?”

“You missed the letter ‘J’ gumdrop.” The technical analyst pipes in smiling at the brunette agent.

Emily just nods in contemplation 

“You going to tell us your answer?” Derek questions, his eyes blazing in amusement.

“No. No I don’t think I will.” She smirks.

“Tease.” 

“You know it.”

She turns back to her desk strategically placed to see through the blinds into the office of a very familiar blonde. Emily smiles softly at the head of golden hair bent over the desk working tirelessly and making its way through a bag of Cheetos. 

No, she thinks. I’m going to keep that one to myself. 

J. For JJ.


End file.
